Aniversario
by cielphantomville
Summary: Gracias por escuchar mis pensamientos, por comprender mis sueños, por convivir con mis defectos y por quererme durante todos estos años. El amor es un sentimiento egoísta donde seamos todo del otro solo para nosotros. Yaoi


Este fic, nació hace mucho, mucho tiempo y con algunas mejores creo que ya es comerciable. Jajajajaja. Bien no esperen que tenga trama, no lo tiene, solo fue un desvarió que nació en un momento de ocio.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Aniversario

**Resumen**

Gracias por escuchar mis pensamientos, por comprender mis sueños, por convivir con mis defectos y por quererme durante todos estos años.

El amor es un sentimiento egoísta donde seamos todo del otro solo para nosotros.

**Capitulo único**

Hiroki salió del departamento sin ni siquiera molestarse en decirle a dios a Nowaki, con su seño fruncido y su abrigo verde daba la impresión de llevar mucha prisa.

El peli azul no intento detenerlo, después de todo conocía el temperamento de su uke y en días como ese era mejor no atravesarse en su camino, aun que siendo sinceros creía que tal vez, solo tal vez su Hiro-san despertaría con un humor diferente esa mañana solo por el hecho de tratarse de su ANIVERSARIO.

Porque así era, en ese glorioso día en que el cielo azul se mostraba claro, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban cumplían ya 10 años de convivencia.

No era que esperara una gran fiesta, se conformaba con un — "feliz aniversario Nowaki" —que le dijera que había pedido el día libre para que lo pasaran juntos.

¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Al parecer sí, pero ya que más deba, su desayuno se enfriaba sobre la mesa y el otro terminaría en el refrigerador aguardando a ser consumido. Se dejo caer sobre la silla un tanto desanimado y triste.

—Quisiera saber… ¿qué tan importante soy par ti Hiro-san? —Pregunto a la nada. —si la montaña no va a roma, roma ira a la montaña — se dijo a sí mismo y con ese pensamiento tomo una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo y salió envalentonado.

La universidad no se encontraba tan lejos y con paso rápido tardo menos de diez minutos en estar frente a la puerta, decidido camino directo hacia la oficina que su amado Hiro-san compartía con Miyagi sensei.

Toco levemente en espera de una respuesta, nadie contesto, así que repitió la acción.

—¡Ah! Tú eres Nowaki… el tifón emocional de my Honey — el ojiazul lo observo con curiosidad, ante su descripción, seguramente debido a su nombre.

—Si… soy yo… —contesto

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? pensé que estarías muy ocupado demostrándole a my honey cuanto lo amas.

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Él está trabajando? — se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes

—¡Oh! Por Dios — grito muy fuerte el profesor —Te está engañando ¡Y NO ES CONMIGOOOO!

El peliazul no sabía si reírse del hombre mayor por sus ideas y del hecho de que estaba armando mas escándalo que él, y eso que Nowaki era el afectado; o golpearlo por pensar que existía la posibilidad siquiera de que Hiro-san le fuera infiel, decidió mejor ignorarlo, después de todo tenía más prisa en dar con el paradero del castaño.

Tomo su celular y marco el número más que memorizado, el timbre sonó cuatro veces y lo mando a buzón, la segunda vez ya no timbro se encontraba ocupado, y para la tercera estaba apagado.

Se le quedo mirando como si el bendito aparato tuviera la culpa.

Con desgana reviso los números que tenia registrados, alguno debía servir, su dedo pulgar se detuvo antes de presionar "siguiente" el nombre de aquella persona no recordaba a verla ingresado a sus contactos, pero ahora podría servirle. Oprimió el botón de llamar, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

—Si ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — la voz masculina y seca que procedía del teléfono la identifico como de Akihiko-sensei, aunque su tono serio y formal, casi rayando en lo despectivo lo hacía dudar que fuera la misma persona que acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos canela de Hiro-san y que con tanto cariño lo llamaba Hiroki

—Eto… yo… bueno… estoy hablando con Usami Akihiki

—Si, él habla

—Akihiko idiota… —una voz grito en el fondo pero para Nowaki fue imposible no reconocerla como perteneciente a su adorado Hiro-san —no pienso usar esto es muy vergonzoso

—Ya discutiremos si lo es o no en cuanto te lo vea puesto Hiroki

—Pues tu fetichismo los cumplirás con otro porque yo no pienso ponerme esto….

—Bien… entonces solo quítate la ropa y quédate arriba de la cama… voy enseguida…

No lo pudo soportar más y colgó. Su Hiro-san estaba en casa de Usami-sensei y no solo eso, sino que el castaño se había olvidado de su aniversario. Casi podía verlos, apenas colgar Usami-sensei se había lanzado sobre el castaño y el gustosamente le abriría las piernas.

Sus ojos azules se negaron en lágrimas ¿Cuándo perdió el cariño de su Hiro-san? ¿Cuánto que lo engañaba con Usami-san? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que desde siempre temió eso, el amor de Hiroki había comenzado desde la niños y en alguna ocasión llego incluso a escuchar de boca del propio escritor que Hiroki fue su primer amor.

Y es sabido por todos que el primer amor nunca se olvida

Deba las cuatro en punto cuando Nowaki regreso, había decidido dar un par de vuelta para calmarse antes de ver a Hiro-san, de lo contrario no sabía de lo que sería capaz, el amaba a Hiroki Kamiyio con todo su ser y si para hacerlo feliz debía dejarlo, lo aria, esos fueron sus pensamiento durante todo su deambular, pero casi para llegar, justo frente a las escaleras que lo conducirían a su departamento , el que consideraba hasta hacia pocas horas antes, otra idea lo asalto ¿Por qué debía ser él el que renunciara? Y sin menos remordimientos y más egoísmo del que se creyera capaz decidió que mantendrá a Hiroki a su lado a toda costa, lucharían hasta el final.

La puerta con el numero 32 estaba cerrada sin rostro de alma alguna, su paso era lento como si desear posterga el monto en que llegaría el cruel momento del desenlace. Saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta, se saco los zapatos y ahí junto a sus pantuflas un sobre blanco lo esperaba. Tenía su nombre en una de las caras así que la tomo, su intención era abrirla muy seguro que el autor era Hiroki, pero a medio camino le detuvo un suave aroma que lo distrajo de tal empresa, acto reflejo guardo el sobre en su chaqueta y siguió aquel perfume que estaba seguro salía de la sala.

Sus ojos azules que hasta hace poco habían derramado lagrimas ahora estaba abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, toda la estancia, no, toda la casa se encontraba decorada con flores, rosas, lilas, claveles, lirios, jazmines, azares, dalias, iris, camelias, margaritas, pensamientos, hortensias, girasoles, no me olvides, orquídeas, nardos, etc. El que trabajaba en una floristería, nunca había visto tal repertorio de aromas y colores.

Se acerco al más grande de todos que descansaba en la mesita de centro de la sala, adornado con "aves del paraíso", toco varias de las flores como temiendo estar en un sueño efímero que pronto acabaría. Dio un jadeo ahogado cuando su vista reparo en un camino de pétalos de cerezo lo conducía a y rodeaba el comedor en donde una comida sencilla se encontraba sobre la mesa cuidadosamente decorada con velas aromáticas.

—Siéntate Nowaki — la voz de Hiroki lo trajo de vuelta de lalalandia, sin saber muy bien qué clase de sentimientos expresar o sentir obedeció. Con un gran suspiro y sin aparecer por completo a la vista del tifón se fue acercando por detrás —ahora voy a servirte la comida… y espero por tu bien que te controles y termines todo lo que prepare para ti…

—Sí. — fue la escueta respuesta del peliazul, aunque no entendió bien la parte de controlarse.

Algo pesado callo y por el golpe sordo dedujo que sería una prenda de ropa. Antes de que pudiera sacar más conclusiones su razón lo abandono, delante de él se encontraba Hiroki Kamiyio, apodado el demonio Kamiyio, un demonio avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas a más no poder porque solo llevaba encima un delantal blanco.

Nowaki gimió audiblemente ante la visión, sus manos de levantaron imperceptiblemente de su lugar para un segundo después volverá quedar en el mismo lugar conteniendo un ligero temblor.

Hiroki dejo salir el aire que no noto contenía hasta que su novio pareció recobrar la compustura.

En las idas y venidas que hacia Hiro del comedor a la cocina para traer o dejara una cosa u otra, Nowaki tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol y es que el redondo traserito de su Hiro-san con pantalones era algo que lo hacía babear, pero tenerlo expuesto y no dejárselo tocar era un suplicio. Por fin la comía término y la pregunta obligada llego.

—¿Te gusto?

—Si muncho. —Sonrio casi forzadamente, la verdad era que ni siquiera había reparado en el sabor, toda su atención se la robaba ese delantalito blanco que apenas si cubría lo necesario.

Hiro se acerco una vez más hasta quedar parado frente a su seme, dio media vuelta sin avanzar y con cuidado retiro los lazos que sostenían el delantal, primero los de la cintura y después los del cuello, la prenda no cayó al suelo porque con la mano el castaño la sostenía a la altura de su vientre.

—Feliz aniversario Nowaki

Esa frese fue el detonante perfecto para dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos. Se abalanzo en contra de ese cuerpo color canela que conocía tan bien pero que jamás se cansaba de explorar para amarlo como tantas veces y que no disminuía nunca en deseo, pasión y amor. Lo tomaría con fuerza y dulzura para poder arrancarle aquel cantar excitante que eran sus gemidos llenos de lujuria, degustaría con hambrienta devoción cada parte de su constitución para que al final la pequeña muerte los llevara al cielo al unisonó.

Para cuando sonaron las campanadas de las dos de la mañana, Nowaki hacía rato que miraba a Hiroki dormir plácidamente sobre su abdomen, todas las dudas de antes se habían esfumado lo comprobar varias veces para estar seguro que el interior de su Hiro-san seguía siendo de su uso exclusivo.

Sonrió por su ocurrencia, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, todo era un desastre, sobre la silla cercana se encontraba su chaqueta, la única prenda que no cayó al suelo en su desespero por verse sin un limitante para sentirse al completo.

¡Ah! Y ahora que lo recordaba no había leído la carta. Saco el sobre, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Extendió el papel, sus ojos azules rápidamente recorrieron las líneas:

_Hoy ya no se escriben cartas para enamorarse_

_hoy ya las flores no se ven_

_donde ah quedado aquel romance_

_ya no existen los poemas para conquistarse_

_ahora se mandan solo mails_

_ya nadie entrega chocolates_

_pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera_

_te lo confieso que quisiera.._

_amarte a la antigua_

_entregarte mi vida_

_llenarte d rosas_

_cantarte canciones_

_pintarte caricias.._

_amarte a la antigua_

_robarte sonrisas_

_tomarte la mano_

_abrirte la puerta_

_escribirte poesías_

_amar como antes.._

_ahora los amores duran solo un instante_

_pero lo nuestro es al revés_

_cada minuto es importante_

_pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera_

_te lo confieso que quisiera.._

_amarte a la antigua_

_entregarte mi vida_

_llenarte de rosas_

_cantarte canciones_

_pintarte caricias.._

_amarte a la antigua_

_robarte sonrisas_

_tomarte la mano_

_abrirte la puerta_

_escribirte poesias_

_amar como antes.._

_eres justo como te soñe_

_tu no sabes cuánto te espere_

_y deseo para siempre.._

_amarte a la antigua_

_entregarte mi vida_

_llenarte de rosas_

_cantarte canciones_

_pintarte caricias.._

_amarte a la antigua_

_robarme sonrisas_

_tomarte la mano_

_abrirte la puerta_

_escribirte poesias.._

_amar como antes_

_amarte a la antigua_

_Todo esto y más me das tu; es por eso que en esta día tan especial quería decirte que sin importar que no lo diga, que a veces demuestre lo contrario tu eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi todo._

_Te amo_

Nowaki volvió su vista al hombre que muchos denominaban demonio, con gran alegría sonrió sinceramente

—Tal vez Hiro-san sea un demonio en la universidad, y una que otra vez en casa, pero en la cama es un ángel. —Dijo el pediatra antes de volver a tomar por asalto la boca de su amor, que importaba si mañana Hiro-san no podía ni caminar, con gusto el lo cargaría hasta la universidad y bueno si eso era demasiada humillación bien podía pedir el día libre y pasarla juntos.

Aunque….

Con que Usami-sensei le dio esas ideas…

Valía la pena volver a inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Nowaki… Hey… Para… Nowaki… Nowaki….

Fin


End file.
